


"It's up to you."

by themegalosaurus



Series: SPN episode codas [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Horror, Post-Episode: s12e20 Twigs and Twine and Tasha Banes, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themegalosaurus/pseuds/themegalosaurus
Summary: Tag to 12x20. What Max did.





	"It's up to you."

“Can I borrow your Jeep?” asks Max, and Alicia says, “No, I already said I’d meet the girls in town.” _Come on_ , Max thinks, his date evaporating in front of him. How’s it fair that Alicia’s the one with the car, just because she’s more financially savvy than him? She can get one of her friends to pick her up. It’s not much for him to ask, one evening. _Come on, let me take it_ , he thinks.

Next to him, Alicia stiffens, her limbs stuttering rigid. She drops the keys into his palm.

Max’s stomach swoops, a rollercoaster drop. “Shit,” he says. “Lish, no. Take the car if you want to.”

His sister’s head (his _sister’s_ head?) tilts sideways, unnatural. She blinks at him. “It’s up to you.”

“Take the car,” Max says. He doesn’t feel like going out after all.


End file.
